Recently, many kinds of cosmetics having chemical agents, with effects for refreshing the skin mixed therein, have been used. The purpose for using such cosmetics are to refresh the skin because of the absorption of the chemical agents contained in the cosmetics through the skin and to enhance the effects of make-up by refreshing the skin. These cosmetics are made in forms of lotion, milky lotion or cream and are mainly applied to a portion of the face, which portion may easily be wrinkled.
According to the characteristic usage of these cosmetics containing the chemical agents, the cosmetics are applied to the bare skin, after make-up is removed, and they are left on the skin for a relatively long time so as to achieve the refreshing effects of the skin. Accordingly, the cosmetics are used to care for the skin before going sleep so as to refresh the skin during a sleep, or they are used as facial packs when the face is packed. These cosmetics are usually sold under the name of a night lotion or a night cream, or pack.
Taking into consideration the objects of using such cosmetics, the refreshment of the skin can be effectively achieved if the applied cosmetics are not easily dried by virtue of a body temperature and if the skin is readily brought into a condition suitable for absorbing the cosmetics.
However, commonly spread usage of such cosmetics has problems that the applied cosmetics are easily dried by virtue of a body temperature, which results in decrease of the effects of cosmetics, and that the cosmetics are rubbed off onto clothing or bed linen during a sleep and that the effects of the cosmetics are lost.